


some space

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i need some space"





	some space

kyungsoo comes home late after a hectic day, he finds a post it with a cute doodling of a puppy telling him welcome home and to reheat his dinner.

he goes quietly to the bedroom, showers and slides under the covers trying not to disturb the sleeping man, he notices the blinds are open, he sighs typical baekhyun but he’s too tired and comfortable to move,besides the light coming from the window highlights baekhyun’s features making him look more ethereal. he knows its late, he’s exhausted and his eyelids and whole body are burning but he cant stop, he’s captivated by such a sight.

he cant help but boop his cute little nose and watch him do that adorable scrunch he doesn’t dare to touch him again afraid to disturb his dreams. Time is a foreign concept when you’re looking at someone so beautiful and dazzling like baekhyun.

“you know staring at people while they’re asleep is creepy” then he snuggles to kyungsoo’s side

“i wasn’t”

he snorts “when did you come home?”

he doesn’t know how long he's been staring and he doesn't want to admit it.

“for a while”

baekhyun hums then snuggles some more, they don't say anything anymore just content being in each others embrace  
then kyungsoo sighs

 

“i need some space”

 

baekhyun's heart drops, no this cant be, he heard wrong.. but his ears are so close to kyungsoo’s lips.. words are stuck in his throat he doesn’t know what to say, he knows kyungsoo has been distant, they barley see each other on weekdays,  
but he’s been overworking himself for the past few months, baekhyun misses him so much but he knows kyungsoo's work is important to him  
and  
his thoughts are disturbed by kyungsoo's voice “baekhyun” with a tired tone.  
baekhyuns heart is going override.

“Soo... are you.. areyoubreakingup with me?” he says shakily

“what?”

“baekhyun you're suffocating me”

tears swells up in baekhyun's eyes  
“soo..”

“seriously baekhyun, move i'm about to fall off the bed you’re..

baekhyun jumps “but..you're...breaking...up with me" he says in a small voice

“what? baek are you still asleep?”

“soo..” his lips are quivering

“baekhyun” kyungsoo cups his face with one hand.

“why would i break up with you? what gave you the idea?”

“YOU JUST SAID YOU NEED SOME FUCKING SPACE”

“ YOU WERE ON TOP OF ME I COULDN'T BREATHE OR SLEEP OF COURSE I NEEDED SOME FUCKING SPACE”

"oh thank fuck”

“baekhyun get off of me i’ll fall…

“you deserve it.. you monster” he sniffs

“are you crying?”

“i was scared” he mumbles while hugging kyungsoo tightly

“awww”

“shut up” kyungsoo chuckels softly then pats baekhyun’s head

“i love you”

“i know but i still need some space”

“fuck you”

“you will but not tonight”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BAEKHYUN”

“i told you, you deserve it”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this sinful website works and I'm sorry for this mess.


End file.
